Chaos In Elmore
by BlueHedgehog1997
Summary: Collaboration between EvelioandZgroup & I! When Mario & Sonic get transported into Elmore, trouble starts to happen in all three worlds! Can our heroes change everything back to normal, or will their worlds be in danger forever? Rated T for blood & violence. Sonic the Hedgehog is owned by Sega, Mario is owned by Nintendo, & Amazing World of Gumball is owned by Cartoon Network.
1. How It All Started

Chaos In Elmore, chapter 1: How It All Started

**Hello, & welcome to my tenth fanfic! This is a collaboration fanfic between me & EvelioandZgroup (a friend of mine). This idea came up when EvelioandZgroup announced that he was going to make an account on this site that will include crossovers, fanfics written by guest users that never got a written account for their stories to be heard, fanfics for different archives, requests (any kind), & collaborations. This story was originally going to be posted on that account, & I even got the plot from Evelio in a PM, but since he was taking a long time to publish it, he handed me the publishing rights so that I can get it started sooner. Nonetheless, the plot still belongs to EvelioandZgroup. Anyway, let's get this story started!**

Mario, a plumber with a red cap that has an M on it, & Sonic, a blue hedgehog with white gloves & red shoes, are racing to compete for the World Cup. Although it caused some strange suspicions when Eggman, an evil doctor with a red jacket over a black jumpsuit, & Wario, a Mario look-a-like with a yellow cap that has a purple W, are hosting it. "Ladies & gentlemen, I am your host, Dr. Ivo Eggman Robotnik!" announced Dr. Eggman.

"And I am your co-host, Wario!" Wario announced. "And welcome to the final round for the Extreme Runners World Cup!"

"We are down to our final two contestants! We have Mario on our left…" Eggman started, stopping to let Wario finish.

"And we have Sonic on our right!" Wario finished.

"On your mark," Eggman said. Mario & Sonic get ready for the race.

"Get set," Wario said.

"GO!" Eggman & Wario announced in unison. Mario & Sonic dashed right when the race started. After 2 laps, Eggman presses a red button on his remote, causing a portal disguised as a finish line to appear. When Sonic was about to win, Wario pressed another button on the same remote that turns the finish line back into a portal, sending Mario & Sonic into another place.

"I knew this race was suspicious with Eggman & Wario being the hosts!" Mario shouted.

"Okay, I believe in you now! Two bad guys colliding with each other would make them unbeatable!" Sonic agreed.

**In Elmore…**

The portal Mario & Sonic were in appears & they fall out, falling on top of a pale blue cat. Everyone got up, feeling a lot of pain. However the cat they landed on, named Gumball, got amnesia from the landing. "Ouch… what happened?" he asked. He sees Mario & Sonic & asks them, "Who are you two?"

"I'm Mario," Mario introduced.

"And I'm Sonic the Hedgehog," Sonic introduced. "And who are you?" he asked Gumball.

"I can't remember…" Gumball said, still feeling pain. "Ouch."

"There you are!" Anais, a little pink female rabbit, shouted to Gumball, though Gumball doesn't recognize her.

"Uh… who are you?" Gumball asked.

Anais gasped. "How could you forget who I am!?" she asked loudly.

"These two guys named Mario & Sonic fell on top of me from a portal, & I must've forgotten everything," Gumball answered. "I don't know where they're from."

"I'm from the Mushroom Kingdom," Mario said.

"And I'm from Mobius," Sonic said.

Anais was thinking. "Maybe if I bring you three home, we'll continue this conversation," Anais said.

"Alright," Mario, Sonic & Gumball said in unison. They walked to Gumball's house along with Anais to continue their conversation.

**And that's the first chapter! I want to separate this story into chapters because I did get a long explanation of what will happen in this story. I'll continue this story soon! Again, thanks to EvelioandZgroup for the plot! If you have any questions, ask me in review or PM, & I'll gladly answer. This is BlueHedgehog1997, speeding out!**

**~ BlueHedgehog1997**


	2. The Invasion

Chaos In Elmore, chapter 2: The Invasion

**Hello, & welcome to the second chapter of my tenth fanfic! This is another part of the script EvelioandZgroup gave out for what happens in the story. I hope you enjoy!**

At home, Anais was continuing her conversation with Sonic, Mario, & Gumball. "So, how did you two come to Elmore?" she asked Sonic & Mario.

"We were in a World Cup racing against each other," Mario explained. "Sonic was about to win, but then a portal came up & we got into it, thinking the portal was the finish line."

"Well, the World Cup _was_ hosted by two tricksters: Wario & Dr. Eggman," Sonic said.

"What kind of names are those?" Gumball asked, confused.

"Their names may be ridiculous, but they know more than you would think," Mario told Gumball.

"How tricky are those two?" Anais asked.

"They're not just tricky, they're unpredictable!" Sonic answered Anais.

"So unpredictable, you two didn't predict them to bring you two to Elmore?" Anais asked.

"Yes," Mario answered.

"If we don't get back to our worlds, we'll all be endangered!" Sonic exclaimed.

"Hmm… let me think of what I can do…" Anais said, thinking. After a minute of thinking, she thought, "Dang! Daisy the Donkey's going to be on!" She told everyone, "Sorry guys, but my show Daisy the Donkey is going to be on!" She ran to the living room to turn on the TV & watch Daisy the Donkey.

Mario & Sonic facepalmed themselves. However, there was a special message on the TV. "We interrupt your regularly scheduled program for breaking news!" a news reporter, who was a black bear.

"WHAT!?" Anais shouted.

"Two different worlds have collided with ours! Their worlds have been invaded, & the invaders are targeting ours next! If someone doesn't help us all, we will suffer the same fatal fate as the two worlds that we have collided with! This is Steven Colbear from E! News, reporting out," Steven said, with the channel suspending it's broadcast until the invasion is dealt with.

"I guess we'll _have_ to solve this problem!" Anais exclaimed. "Let's get started with how we can solve this!"

"Right!" Sonic, Mario, & Gumball shouted.

**And that's the second chapter! Also, there's another fanfic where I collaborated with EvelioandZgroup, where I submitted 4 of my original characters to one of his stories. It's an Amazing World of Gumball fanfic called The Amazing World of Kathy & Kim. It may have been released before I got my account on this site, but I still call it a collaboration because 4 of my OCs are in it. Speaking of OCs, soon I'll be publishing an Amazing World of Gumball fanfic of my own that accepts OCs! If you want your OC to be in this story, send them in to me in review or PM! Oh, & there are two puns I made in this chapter! See if you can find them! If you can't find the puns, I'll tell you in the next chapter! If you have any questions, ask me in review or PM, & I'll gladly answer. This is BlueHedgehog1997, speeding out!**

**~ BlueHedgehog1997**


	3. Gumball's Hidden Truth

Chaos In Elmore, chapter 3: Gumball's Hidden Truth

**Hello, & welcome to the third chapter of my tenth fanfic! In case you didn't get the puns from last chapter, here's what they were: Steven Colbear (a bear version of Steven Colbert, a comedic news reporter) & E! News (as in Elmore! News, satirizing the actual E! channel). Ha! Also, as a request from Critic-BudderGumball, this chapter's going to be longer than usual, while still retaining what EvelioandZgroup got for me in the PM. Anyway, here we go!**

While Mario, Sonic, Gumball, & Anais were planning how to defeat Eggman & Bowser, Sonic noticed a darker blue marking on Gumball's forehead. "Wait a minute…" he said.

"What?" everyone asked.

"I actually remember you," Sonic told Gumball.

"Really?" Gumball asked. "How?"

"Not only are you actually a lost hedgehog," Sonic started explaining. He walked up to Gumball & showed that Gumball had the same spikes as Sonic. Everyone gasped. "But you're also my brother," Sonic finished.

"What!?" Mario & Anais shouted in shock.

"Oh yeah! Sonic! I remember you now!" Gumball replied, remembering Sonic. "It's been forever since I've seen you! I missed you!" Gumball hugged Sonic.

"I missed you too, Gumball," Sonic said, hugging Gumball.

"Well, now that you remember Sonic, then clearly you remember your family & everyone else in Elmore," Mario said to Gumball.

"Well, actually, I only remember my old past with Sonic," Gumball replied. "I don't remember anything else."

"Damn, I thought you would," Mario said, disappointed.

"Well, at least you remember something," Anais said.

"Yeah, that is a good thing," Gumball replied. "Anyway, I have to stop the invasion! I must go!" He was leaving the house, when suddenly…

"Gumball! Wait!" Anais shouted, trying to stop him. Suddenly, black gas was floating in the sky, & the gas turns Elmore into a darkness of all.

"Gumball, let's run to a weapon warehouse!" Anais told Gumball.

"Right!" Gumball replied, nodding. They both ran to a weapon warehouse in Elmore. When they got there, however, they saw that the warehouse was harvesting rare energy.

"Aha!" Anais shouted. "We can use this energy to destroy Eggman & Bowser!"

"But we have to be careful with that energy!" Gumball shouted.

"How?" Anais asked.

"That energy can destroy Eggman & Bowser, but I heard from Sonic that the energy will cause him & Mario to die if it's destroyed!" Gumball answered.

Anais gasped. "We better be careful with this!" she shouted.

Suddenly, Eggman showed up on his hover craft. "Ho ho ho ho!" he laughed.

"Eggman!" Gumball & Anais shouted.

"You two pea brains think that it will destroy me & Bowser, but it will only destroy Sonic & Mario!" Eggman shouted menacingly.

"That's a lie!" Gumball shouted to Eggman. He & Anais get the machine guns from the warehouse & use them to shoot Eggman, with Eggman moving fast to dodge the bullets.

**At the other side of the warehouse…**

Penny, a brown female peanut with tan-colored antlers, Princess Peach, a human female wearing a pink princess dress, & Amy, a pink female hedgehog with a red dress, were talking to each other. "What's going on with Gumball?" Penny asked.

"Gumball's not a real thing," Princess Peach told Penny.

"What!?" Penny shouted in shock. "What do you mean!? I was near his house & I heard Sonic say that he was his brother!"

"Sonic doesn't know that, & he assumed that he was his brother," Amy explained.

"That doesn't make sense!" Penny shouted. "He HAS to be real!"

"Well, he isn't," Peach said. "But he can still be alive as long as he has a rare herb that can let him live longer. However, it won't save him because it will only last for 10 minutes. It can only be used in emergencies."

"He has less than 12 hours left in Elmore!" Amy told Penny.

"Why can't he be alive!?" Penny asked. "And how is he a lost hedgehog, anyway? I remember him as a cat!"

"Actually, he was a test sample," Amy told Penny. "He can be destroyed in a period of time."

"What!? A test sample!?" Penny shouted, freaking out.

"Calm down, Penny!" Amy told Penny, holding her left arm. "You see, a scientist was trying to make an ultimate life form that would be stronger than Shadow," Amy explained. "However, Shadow didn't like that idea, & he killed the creator by grabbing a gun & shooting him. Blood was all over the experiment, & Gumball was never finished. Shadow wanted to ensure that not all experiments would be completed."

"No! That can't be!" Penny shouted, not being able to believe anything.

"Well, it's true, but we have to save Elmore!" Peach told Penny. "Let's find a way to save this town!"

"Alright," Penny replied.

**And that's the third chapter! This was your request, Critic-BudderGumball: A longer chapter! Next one, I'm thinking of having the rest of the story EvelioandZgroup got me. Until then, enjoy other projects I have planned! If you have any questions, ask me in review or PM, & I'll gladly answer. This is BlueHedgehog1997, speeding out!**

**~ BlueHedgehog1997**


	4. The Final Frontier, part 1

Chaos In Elmore, chapter 4: The Final Frontier, part 1

**Hello, & welcome to the fourth chapter of my tenth fanfic! Sorry for not updating for so long. I was busy with other stuff, as I mentioned in The Daleks: Universal Invasion, part 3-This Is Where It All Ends. But now, the first part of the final battle is here! I hope you enjoy! Again, the plot belongs to EvelioandZgroup.**

Inside the Watterson's house, Tails, a two-tailed yellow fox, was building a plane to fight kill Wario. "Tails, are you sure you can kill Wario in that plane? Nicole, Gumball's mother, asked Tails.

"Yes, I'm sure of it!" Tails answered. "And if I die, tell Sonic that I tried by best to destroy Wario!"

"Right," Nicole replied. "Good luck!" she shouted, as Tails flew the plane outside the garage.

Tails flew over to the warehouse where the war was going on. Tails sees that Wario was right inside. "Alright, Wario! This is it!" Tails said. He flew towards Wario & crashes into him, sacrificing his life. The crash had made a loud noise.

"Whoa! What was that!?" Gumball wondered. He ran to the plane & saw that Tails had sacrificed himself to kill Wario. "Dear lord! There's no way anyone could-" Gumball was interrupted by Penny, who ran up to him.

"Gumball!" Penny shouted.

"Huh? What is it?" Gumball asked.

"It's me, Penny, don't you remember?" Penny asked.

"Uh… I don't remember you," Gumball answered.

"Penny? Your love? The one you've always loved your whole life?" Penny asked, trying to get Gumball to remember.

"No, sorry," Gumball said.

"Damn," Penny said.

Suddenly, Gumball was shot in the back. "Ouch!" he shouted.

"Gumball!" No!" Penny shouted, not wanting Gumball to die.

"Man, that hurt," Gumball said.

"Gumball, before you go, I must give you something," Penny said.

"What is it?" Gumball asked. Penny gave him one last kiss & gave him the herb that Peach gave her.

"Here, this will make you more powerful," Penny said, giving Gumball the herb.

"Right," Gumball said. Gumball took the herb & then turned into a powerful sphere, causing him to explore rapidly & fight more goons off. He has left time to live, however.

Meanwhile, at a grassy area away from the warehouse, Mario was fighting Eggman. "You won't be able to defeat me!" Eggman shouted, controlling a robotic dinosaur.

"Oh yeah? I'd like to see you try!" Mario replied.

Eggman jumped up to stomp onto Mario, but Mario ran out of the way faster than Eggman could stomp on him. Then Eggman shot missiles out of the robot's mouth. Mario dodges the missiles by leading them to Eggman. "Gah!" Eggman shouted. Mario jumped onto the robot's back & then opened the circuit board. "What the-? What are you doing?" Eggman shouted. Mario didn't bother to tell Eggman what he was doing. Mario detached two separate wires & switched their original spots, & then closed the circuit board. He then jumps off of the robot.

Eggman then shot more missiles, but the missiles targeted him instead. "What the heck!?" Eggman shouted. Then he realized something. "You switched the wires on the circuit board & made it to where they'd shoot me!" Eggman shouted. Then Mario saw the robot dinosaur's tail. He grabbed it & swung the dinosaur around. "WAAHHH!" Eggman shouted. Then Mario threw the robot, & the robot landed onto the ground, causing the robot to shut down. Then Eggman ran out of the robot & away from it.

"Hah! You thought I wouldn't be able to win!" Mario shouted.

"Well, you fell for my trap!" Eggman shouted as he jumped onto a mini hovercraft.

"What trap!?" Mario shouted. Then he saw that the robot will explode in 3 seconds.

"Bye bye!" Eggman shouted, flying away. The robot exploded, killing Mario.

**At the warehouse…**

Shadow, a black hedgehog with red stripes on his spikes, grabbed hold of Amy by the arms & held her over a table. "Tell me! Where is Gumball!?" Shadow shouted.

"I won't tell you!" Amy replied back.

"TELL ME!" Shadow shouted.

"Never!" Amy shouted back.

Sonic rushes into the scene, seeing Shadow shoot Amy in the back of her for not telling him where Gumball is. Amy was leaking blood all over the table. "Amy! No!" Sonic shouted. "Shadow, you bastard!"

"Oh well if it isn't Sonic?" Shadow replied. "I never thought I'd see you here."

"How dare you kill my girlfriend, you son of a bitch!?" Sonic shouted. "I'm going to kill you!" he shouted, tears in his eyes.

"Well, if it's a fight you want, it's a fight you'll get!" Shadow shouted. Sonic & Shadow have started fighting. Sonic punched Shadow in the face, & Shadow kicked Sonic in the stomach. Sonic turned into a ball & hit Shadow in the stomach with his homing attack. Shadow grabs Sonic by the left arm, swung him in the air, & let him go, causing Sonic to hit a wall. Then Sonic got up, ran towards Shadow, & then turned into a ball again, causing Sonic to roll on the floor & hit Shadow in the legs. Shadow fell forward & landed onto a side of a table & hit his face, causing him to bleed. Then Shadow pulled out a gun & tried to shoot Sonic, but Sonic was running too fast for Shadow to get a good aim. Then Sonic ran into Shadow & hit him on the back, causing Shadow to fall.

"Take that, Shadow!" Sonic shouted. Then he ran off.

"You haven't seen the last of me," Shadow said.

Sonic ran into the main entryway of the warehouse. He found a bomb that he could use to kill Wario. "Perfect!" Sonic shouted. Then he ran to the top of the building & saw Wario. "What!?" he shouted.

"Wa ha ha!" Wario laughed.

"I thought Tails killed you!" Sonic shouted. "I heard from Anais that Tails killed you!"

"That was a decoy!" Wario shouted. "That fox sacrificed his life for nothing! Wa ha ha!" Wario shouted.

"_A decoy!?_" Sonic thought. Then he saw the bomb he was holding with his right hand. "Well, let's see if _you're_ a decoy! Take this, motherfucker!" Sonic shouted, throwing the bomb to Wario.

"What!?" Wario shouted, seeing the bomb fly towards him. Sonic jumps off the warehouse top as soon as the bomb exploded, killing Wario.

**At the inside of the warehouse…**

"Whoa!" Penny shouted. "That was a huge explosion!"

"Yes it was," Peach replied. "But now, Gumball & Sonic have one last chance! Their final goal! To defeat Eggman!"

**And that's the semi-final chapter! Next one will be where the battle ends! Will Gumball & Sonic remain victorious? Find out next time! If you have any questions, ask me in review or PM, & I'll gladly answer. This is BlueHedgehog1997, speeding out!**

**~ BlueHedgehog1997**


End file.
